Kiss the Girl
by Tiva Swift
Summary: A Tiva song fic, based on The Little Mirmaids, "Kiss the Girl". Please R&R!


**Kiss the Girl**

**A/N I just wanted to say happy holdidays to all! And sorry to Mr Danvers, I couldn't get your Christmas pressie done. But take this, please. You know, just imagine it really really really really dirty ;)**

**Love you, Dana :D**

**There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl.**

Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you too  
There's one way to ask her  
It don't take a word, not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)

Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl  
go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)

Nows your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she wont say a word  
Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)

Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl

Shalalalala  
Don't be scared  
You better be prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl  
(kiss the girl)  
(oh, ohnoo..)  
(kiss the girl, kiss the girl)  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl

Shalalalala  
My oh myyyyy  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl

Lalalala, Lalalala  
(Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss that girl!  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
(Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Kiss the girl  
(Kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl

**There you see her **Tony DiNozzo glanced up from his desk and smiled.**  
Sitting there across the way **He stared at the girl sitting across from him, waiting for her to look up and see him.**  
She don't got a lot to say but there's something about her **Ziva David, silent, but deadly. Tony always said that about her.**  
And you don't know why **Tony had been friends with her for years; he knew her better then she knew herself.**  
But you're dying to try **Secret feelings for her and been glued in his heart for a while now, **  
You wanna kiss the girl **but he'd never been able to act on them.****

Yes, you want her Tony could read her like a book, and he knew she didn't feel the same.**  
Look at her, you know you do **But that didn't change a thing.**  
It's possible she wants you too **Maybe, just maybe, he had read wrong? **  
There's one way to ask her **Maybe their friendship WAS worth the risk, then**  
It don't take a word, not a single word **He got to his feet abruptly.**  
Go on and kiss the girl **Breathing hard, he walked around his desk.**  
**

Gibbs walked into the Bull Pen "McGee, DiNozzo, with me." Tony glanced at Ziva then followed his boss out the door.

**My oh my "**STUPID STUPID STUPID" Tony thought as he left.**  
Looks like the boy's too shy **Maybe it wasn't worth their friendship after all.**  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl **Tony mentally slapped himself for being such a wimp. What kind of a NCIS Agent was he? **  
Ain't that sad **a crap NCIS Agent, that what he was. His father would shoot himself if he saw his son now.**  
It's such a shame **"BAD TONY BAD TONY BAD, BAD TONY."**  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl **He wanted to turn around but his feet wouldn't let him.**  
go on and kiss the girl "**DO IT DO IT DO IT"**  
**

A few days later Tony and Ziva were searching through an abandon warehouse.

**Now's your moment **Tony wanted to. He had to. They were alone. . nothing was stopping him. **  
Floating in a blue lagoon **The door was wide open. Do it . . . do it . . . **  
Boy, you better do it soon **It was nearly time to pack up.**  
No time will be better **Nearly time to go back home**  
She don't say a word **Ziva was oddly quiet, not speaking as she **  
And she won't say a word **Silence. . silence. . **  
Until you kiss the girl **Tony walked up to her, feet firm. NOW, he thought.**  
**

!**  
**Sam flung out his arms, trying to help Ziva as both of them were forced backwards by the blast.

**My oh my **Sam stood in her hospital room several weeks later.**  
Looks like the boy's too shy **Ziva had been unconscious for five weeks now. Sam was terrified.**  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl **He sat on the foot of her bed, staring at Ziva's unconscious face. She looked like she was sleeping.**  
Ain't that sad it's such a shame **He wanted to slap himself for being such a wimp for so long.**  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl **He really did slap himself.****

Don't be scared MAN UP, ANTHONY DINOZZO**  
You better be prepared **He licked his lips, looking at her.**  
Go on and kiss the girl **He had to. He needed to.****

Don't stop now his ass, however, didn't seem to want to move. It was as though he was glued to the bed.**  
Don't try to hide it now **MOVE, DUMBASS**  
You wanna kiss the girl **He got up, walking over to her.**  
Go on and kiss the girl **DO IT**  
Go on and kiss the girl **DO IT**  
Go on and kiss the girl **DO IT****

Looks like the boy's too shy He moved slowly towards her.**  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl **He eyed her "sleeping" face for a moment . . .**  
Ain't that sad **. . . leaned in . . .**  
it's such a shame **Tony could hear the fireworks as he pushed his lips against Ziva's**  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl **He wondered how stupid he must look, kissing a sleeping women. ****

Go on and kiss that girl! He suddenly felt stupid, knowing Ziva would never know that this happen.**  
Go on and kiss the girl **Was he imagining it or was she kissing back? **  
Kiss the girl **She was, judging by the arms coiling around her neck.**  
Go on and kiss the girl **"I thought you were in a coma," Tony whispered. "I woke up." Ziva replied, kissing him, once more.

The door opened and McGee walked in, carrying a bouquet of flowers. He stopped dead, stared, then cleared his throat. "I'll just . . . leave these for you at the receptionist." He hurried off. Ziva and Tony smirked at each other and continued.


End file.
